Juggler Dies!
is the 10th episode of the series, Ultraman Orb. This episode aired on September 10th, 2016.http://m-78.jp/orb/story/#story965 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Juggler Dies!" Synopsis The Planetary Invasion Syndicate sends Orb's nemesis, Jugglus Juggler, to defeat the Ultra Hero. Will this confrontation be the end of Gai and Juggler's long feud? Plot The Planetary Invasion Syndicate are seen above the atmosphere of Earth, where Juggler is telling Nagus his future via fortune telling, only for Nagus to storm away in frustration. Shortly after the confrontation, Juggler is confronted by Don Nostra, who presents him with a Monster Card of Black King. Remembering a remark that Juggler made during Babaryu's betrayal, Don Nostra orders Juggler to dispose of Ultraman Orb himself, and in exchange, he would present him him with the last card that Juggler requires for his plan: Ultraman Belial's card. Meanwhile on Earth, Naomi comes home to eat Takoyaki with the rest of the SSP, but her only company becomes Gai when the rest of the team hurries off (knowing that Naomi was trying to bribe them to work for her for a bit). During Gai's meal though, both of them are confronted by the sudden appearance of Juggler, who states his desire to kill Gai at dawn. As Juggler leaves, Gai agrees to face him, feeling now is the time to settle the score the two of them have from their past. Meeting up in a countryside, Gai and Juggler finally face off in a fierce physical battle to end their blood feud once and for all. During their fight, Don Nostra reveals that during their past, Gai and Juggler were once friendly acquaintances, but Juggler was eventually tempted by the power of Darkness, causing them to go on separate paths and corrupting him into the being he is now. During their fight though, Juggler continue to talk down to Gai, calling him out for allowing his bond in humanity getting his loved one killed while trying to protect her from Maga-Zetton, as well as for it being the reason why he must depend on multiple Ultras to regain his own Ultraman form temporarily. Gai rebuttals Jugglers criticisms by telling him that he has already figured out what Juggler's plan is when he was fighting the King Demon Beasts. Juggler plans on resurrecting a King Demon Beast more powerful than the others known as "Maga-Orochi" from the remains of the other Beasts Gai has slain, and the Ultra Host tells Juggler than without the full-power of the other King Demon Beasts, Juggler's plan is pointless. Having heard enough, Juggler decides to fight more seriously, and using the card presented to him by Don Nostra, Black King is summoned to fight, while Gai transforms into Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash to fight back against the Monster. Orb and Black King's fight however is roughly at a standstill, as Hurricane Slash's abilities are repelled off of Black King's hide, and even his Burnmite Form's natural strength is just barely enough to match Black King's own strength as well. Suddenly during the fight, Juggler is shot in the back by Nagus! (As Juggler was sent to deliver his challenge to Gai, Don Nostra sent Nagus to betray and murder Juggler to prevent him from usurping their authority.) Struck at point blank, Juggler keels over and explodes, seemingly destroyed by the Syndicate's treachery. Orb witnesses Juggler's death, and disgusted by the alien's actions even against his enemy, Orb attacks Black King with his Stobium Dynamite attack, which obliterates the Monster completely. After which, a banged-up Gai stumbles back to the SSP's apartment, and the members of the team are relieved that he has won and ended his feud with Juggler. Later aboard the Syndicate's ship, Don Nostra and Nagus reveal that they have confiscated Juggler's Monster Cards and they plan on unleashing all of them onto Earth. Suddenly before they can begin the operation, Nagus is stabbed in the back and killed by none other than Juggler, who is alive and well! (During Nagus's ambush, Juggler has a Monster Card of Bemstar on him, allowing him to absorb the attack) Don Nostra attempts to attack Juggler, but he shields himself and in turn, reveals his true form: "Jugglus Juggler!" Jugglus Juggler then slices and stabs Don Nostra, killing the Alien Mefilas, retrieving his cards back from the Syndicate, and lastly, retrieving the Ultraman Belial card as well. Jugglus Juggler then laughs maniacally now that no one can stop his plan... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *When preparing their plan to attack the earth with Juggler's stolen Monster Cards, Nagus quotes word-for-word the Return of Ultraman episode title, "All Monsters Attack". Errors *Despite being a part of the Planetary Invasion Syndicate, Tarude is nowhere to be seen in the episode. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes